


Buzzed

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Endearments, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can and <i>does</i> get drunk. In that state of floaty giddiness, he can't and doesn't wait to get Bucky home before getting off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/116673720141/from-littlehornet-post-catws-puppy-play-praise) in response to [littlehornet](http://littlehornet.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _post catws, puppy play, praise kink, humping_. Intoxication levels referenced from [this helpful graphic](http://eatingcroutons.tumblr.com/post/95868750966/one-vodka-shot-30ml-of-40-abv-vodka-one)

**Title** : Buzzed  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 1910  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, alcohol use/inebriation, public sex, exhibitionism, praise kink, dirty talk, humping, chest/nipple play, hair pulling, endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/116673720141/from-littlehornet-post-catws-puppy-play-praise) in response to [littlehornet](http://littlehornet.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _post catws, puppy play, praise kink, humping_. Intoxication levels referenced from [this helpful graphic](http://eatingcroutons.tumblr.com/post/95868750966/one-vodka-shot-30ml-of-40-abv-vodka-one)

Steve liked to claim that he couldn’t get inebriated, but anytime someone challenged him to see just how much it would take for him to get tipsy, they would get wasted before Steve felt the effects of the alcohol. It was no fun drinking when everyone else was already smashed, so nobody ever found out how much liquor it would actually take to crack Steve’s serum.

But Bucky knew. Once he had recovered and fully broken through his Hydra programming, they’d re-tested every limitation of Steve’s body.

Shots were the way to go, vodka being the best bet. A line of eight, one right after the other, was Steve’s happy medium between tipsy and sloshed. His damn metabolism was so high that he had to throw back another shot nearly every fifteen minutes to maintain his floaty giddiness. Attempting to have a good time at bars was expensive, but they no longer had to worry if they could foot the bill.

Steve was at that point, now, nearly sitting on top of Bucky in their out of the way booth, Natasha dancing with Sam while Clint waited at the bar for more drinks. Steve wouldn’t stop touching him, rubbing their thighs together, right arm slung around his neck, fingertips dipping beneath the open collar of his shirt and caressing his sweat-damp skin.

Steve’s face was flushed, redness creeping down beneath the unbuttoned collar of his Henley. “Bu-uck,” he drawled, burying his face in the curve of Bucky’s neck and giggling.

“Doin’ okay, Steve?” asked Bucky, petting the back of Steve’s head with his metal hand. He’d had just as much as Steve but only downed another shot every half hour, lids a little heavy and face heated.

“Feelin’ real good, babe,” said Steve, parting his lips around Bucky’s pulse and sliding his tongue over the vein.

“I didn’t notice, doll.” He laughed, tipping his head, Steve kissing up toward his ear. Bucky dropped his hands to Steve’s thighs when Steve straddled his lap, Steve’s ass bumping against the edge of the table, shot glasses clinking together. “Feelin’ a little more than good, huh?”

“M’ _hard_ ,” whispered Steve, breath hot and liquor sharp.

“So hard, sweetheart. Lookit that lovely bulge,” said Bucky, sliding his metal hand up and over the zipper of Steve’s jeans, gently rubbing.

“Jesus, Bucky.” Steve sighed, looping his arms around Bucky’s neck and loosely draping one wrist over the other. “Oh god, don’t stop.”

“Everyone’s lookin’ at you now, Stevie.  _Yeah_ , knowin’ what you’re doin’ in my lap like this.” Bucky dipped forward and kissed Steve’s chin, hands finding Steve’s hipbones and squeezing. Steve’s breathing hitched as Steve ground against him.

“N-at and Sam?” asked Steve, chin falling to his chest as he watched himself rut against Bucky. “Clint?”  
  
“Yeah, baby,” said Bucky, looking over Steve’s shoulder at the dance floor, friends still occupied with their dancing. “Know how much you need me all the time, doll. Can’t get enough of bein’ with me.”

“ _Bucky.”_

 _“_ Jesus, Stevie, look so good goin’ at it. Humpin’ me and gettin’ yourself off.”

Steve whined, leaning forward and kissing Bucky, stifling that gruff praise that made his cock leak in his tight jeans. He thrust against Bucky, Bucky motionless aside from the tightening of his hands over his hips and the wicked spill of filth from his pretty mouth.

“Everyone watchin’ Captain America grinding on his boyfriend like he ain’t got no sense left.” A few people  _were_  looking, casting them curious glances as Steve bounced on his lap. He slid his hands around to Steve’s ass, massaging Steve’s buttocks through his clinging jeans, so tight over that firm ass he was surprised he didn’t pop a seam, the way Steve was moving.

“That’s right, doll, everyone’s gonna see you shudder when you come, clinging all desperate to me as you mess up your jeans. But they won’t see your face, baby, won’t see how your eyes get all scrunched or how your pretty pink mouth falls open. That’s just for me, isn’t it, sweetheart? So good the way you give yourself to me.”

“Y’can have  _everythin’,_ Buck. Always. You know that,” said Steve, leaning forward and kissing the corner of Bucky’s mouth. He wasn’t getting enough friction from the front of Bucky’s jeans. Shifting, he straddled Bucky’s thigh, right knee pressed against Bucky’s crotch as he humped Bucky’s leg. He tugged on Bucky’s bun, fingers pulling the hair into a loose ponytail.

“Fuck yeah, like that, Stevie, pull on my hair.” Bucky hissed, Steve’s fingers curling around his ponytail and wrenching his head back. Steve growled and lowered his head, nipping his Adam’s apple and then dragging his tongue along the underside of his chin. “Goddamn, doll, even buzzed and club sweaty you’re fuckin’ gorgeous.”

“ _More_ , Buck, y’gotta–” Steve moaned, pulling Bucky’s ponytail and biting kisses along Bucky’s jaw.

“Beautiful riding my thigh like this, doll.  _Yeah_ ,” groaned Bucky, breathing hitching when Steve shifted, Steve’s knee pressed solidly against his cock.  He rocked his own hips, grinding against Steve. He hummed, “Wish I could hear all the little sounds you’re makin’, baby. Love how loud you get for me. Should mic you up and let the whole club hear your sweet little moans.”

“Tha’s just for you, Buck,” said Steve, grinning lopsidedly and messily kissing Bucky, tongues sliding together, dig of Bucky’s fingers into his ass making him keen. “Like you hearin’ how fuckin’ good you make me feel.”

“God yes, Stevie, me, too. Love how embarrassed you’d get when I’d make you moan and gasp whenever your Ma was out. Thin little walls makin’ the neighbors think you were some sorta little deviant, gettin’ yourself off at all hours’a the day.”

“Couldn’t look Mildred in the face after you did me for the first time,” murmured Steve, glancing up at Bucky through his lashes. “Couldn’t stop thinkin’about your cock in me.”

“Still can’t, can you, baby? Always gettin’ that look on your face like you’d rather be getting  _fucked_.”

“Don’t need you gettin’ a bigger head over how often I think about your cock, but _yes._ ”Steve sighed, quickening the snap of his hips, jeans and underpants rubbing against his cock as he humped the solid muscle of Bucky’s thigh.

“Think about you just as much, doll. Your ass. Your full lips. Your  _tits_ ,” said Bucky, sliding his hands up Steve’s abdomen and squeezing Steve’s chest. Steve whimpered, high and sharp, sound cutting through the club’s pulsing bass.

“God– _nngh–_ keep touchin’ my chest.  _Bucky!_ ” he moaned, Bucky pinching his nipples through his Henley, rub of fabric and tight pressure of Bucky’s fingers making him shiver on Bucky’s lap. “Fuck, Buck, m’close…”

“Move, then, doll. Keep grindin’ on me, just like that. Lemme see you come all over yourself,” whispered Bucky, leaning forward and nipping the hinge of Steve’s jaw. Steve exhaled sharply and bared his neck, head falling back between Steve’s shoulders and he took advantage of all that lovely, glistening skin. Followed a drop of sweat from the hollow of Steve’s throat back up to the blossoming bruise beneath Steve’s ear.

The music changed, thud of the bass raising the hair on Steve’s arms. He locked his fingers together behind Bucky’s neck, pulling Bucky close and licking into Bucky’s mouth, matching the grind of his hips to the sensual thump of the bass. Bucky hummed into his mouth, taking control of the kiss and guiding their tongues together.

“Buck.  _Buck_ , oh fuck.” Steve pulled back, gasping and sucking on his lower lip, brow pinched. His gut was hot, thighs tense either side of Bucky’s leg. 

“C’mon, baby doll, let everybody watchin’ see you come. See you lose it for  _me_ ,” whispered Bucky, mouth pressed hot against the cusp of Steve’s ear, hands cupping and squeezing Steve’s tits. Steve whimpered, thighs tightening around his own, hips momentarily jerking out of their measured rhythm.

“Keep talkin’, Buck,  _god_  you gotta.  _Please_.”

“Fuckin’ perfect humpin’ me like this, Stevie. Feel damn good even through our clothes. Love that you can’t even wait ‘till we’re back home, gotta get off with me while all these people are watchin’.” And there  _were_  people watching, now, watching the dip and roll of Steve’s spine as Steve rubbed off on his leg.

Steve swallowed down a moan, fingers sliding up through Bucky’s hair, loosing some from the elastic of Bucky’s hair tie. His legs quaked, felt the flutter of his pulse under his skin. His heart was pounding, sure Bucky could feel it thundering beneath his palms. “God, Buck, fuckin’ amazin’. So good, god, look at you,” he groaned, tugging Bucky’s hair and kissing Bucky’s jaw, parting his lips when Bucky found his mouth.

“Yeah, doll, you gonna come for me?” asked Bucky, voice low and gravelly, hands still massaging and squeezing Steve’s tits. He covered Steve’s hips with his palms, easily maneuvering Steve so Steve straddled his lap. Steve moaned and rolled his hips, cocks grinding together.

“You, too, Buck, come on, babe.” He raked his fingers through Bucky’s hair and keened, shuddering on Bucky’s lap as he came, Bucky sucking down his gasping moans. Panting, he buried his face in the curve of Bucky’s shoulder, still bucking against the hard bulge of Bucky’s dick and pulling Bucky’s hair.

“Christ, yes, Stevie,” whispered Bucky, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and tugging Steve against him, pressed flush from chest to groin. The front of Steve’s jeans was wet with his release, drag of damp fabric over his cock making him moan. “ _God_ ,” he gasped, bucking up between Steve’s legs, Steve sighing and sucking kisses along his open collar. “God, Stevie.  _Steve!”_

Steve hummed, stroking the back of Bucky’s neck, hot flood of Bucky’s come making a mess between them. It’d been a while since he’d had his last shot, buzz ebbing, aware that he and Bucky had gotten off in public despite the slight privacy their booth afforded them. He leant back from Bucky’s neck, Bucky grinning at him and then kissing him sweetly on the mouth.  
  
“You good?” asked Bucky, caressing Steve’s lower back and lifting a brow.  
  
“Kinda wet,” said Steve, wrinkling his nose and groaning when Bucky pressed their hips together.

“Whose fault is that, hm?”  
  
“ _Yours_ ,” Steve groaned, shimmying off of Bucky’s lap and sitting next to him. He grabbed the water bottle Nat had left in her spot and took a long drink. Bucky poked him in the ribs and he passed Bucky the bottle, watching him finish off the water. Bucky waggled his brows at him and he snorted, digging his fingertips into Bucky’s sides, Bucky laughingly retaliating until Natasha approached the booth.

“You boys in need of a discreet extraction?” she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

Bucky tilted his head. “Why do you think that would be necessary?”

She quirked a brow, gaze flicking down toward both of their laps. “No reason.”

“Yeah, Nat, that’s–” Steve cut himself off with a nod, grimacing as he scooted his way out of the booth, Bucky sliding out behind him. “Where–”

“Through the back; the birdboys are already in the car.”  
  
“You’re the best,” said Steve, grinning and trying not to walk like his boxer-briefs were wet with spunk. Bucky grabbed his hand and he pulled Bucky toward the back of the club.  
  
They should’ve expected the catcalls once they got to the car, but they both blushed anyway, Steve smirking when Bucky whispered, “Absolutely worth it,” in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!


End file.
